It is difficult for one person to load and unload an ungainly object such as a kayak, canoe, windsurfer or ladder on an object such as a ledge, shelf or car roof. Moreover, it is difficult to move such an object around either after unloading or as a precursor to loading the object onto something else. The easiest method may be for two people to do the loading and unloading. Often, however, it is inconvenient to obtain a second person's help.
There are a number of conventional devices that are helpful in loading bulky objects on car tops, but each of these objects has significant drawbacks. One type rolls the object up the back of the vehicle. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,128 (Levey). Another type rolls the object up and down the side of a vehicle. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,879 (Horowitz). Still another loads it on a frame that extends sideways from a roof rack and that then tilts up and slides into place. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,485 (Edgerton). Other systems include one that requires an additional min-rack on the trunk of a car in order to have a more convenient place on which to slide the object. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,524 (Ames). Another system involves a rack system with a v-shaped roller system under which a canoe, kayak, etc. has the front lifted to the back of the vehicle, attached to the rolling system and rolled onto the top. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,350 (Giles). And, still another involves a portable roller system that attaches to the front or rear of a vehicle. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,822 B2 (Oldak). With the Oldak device, the kayak or canoe, etc. is lifted onto the roller device and then rolled onto the roof.
Each of these devices come with design flaws that make them either cumbersome to use, expensive to make, single purpose in their use, or some combination of these things. As such, a better solution is needed.